herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Applying/joining this race will have to go through LeoIvanov's approval. Vampire is a Race in HereWeStand Roleplay. Characteristics and Abilities * Immune to aging: Every character of this race is unable to age or physically transform due to aging, they remain in the form and age they've been turned for the eternity. * Blood thirst: Their one and only source of food is human blood. Consuming human blood acts as healing (should they have any physical damage). ** When fed on, roughly an hour before and an hour after being fed (2 hours overall) is lost from the victim's memory. They do not remember being fed on, and their bite wound heals within 5-10 minutes after the feeding. ** They can not sate their hunger or heal with mutant blood. The blood must be 100% pure human. ** An animal's blood (rats, cats, dogs, etc) is acceptable to sate hunger, but it won't have healing properties, and will make some vampires puke due to it's terrible taste. * Weak to fire/sunlight: Fire based attacks deal additional damage to them. Being in sunlight is fatal for Vampires. * Hunger-based physical deformation: The longer a vampire goes without a blood, the further they physically deform into bat-like creatures, slowly losing the grip on their sanity and rational thought. * Any wooden stake lodged in Vampire's heart keeps them paralyzed and immobile until it is removed. * Vampire's blood is considered a strongly addicting chemical that heals humans (does not apply to mutants), but also makes it near impossible to get rid of their near-instant addiction to it after consumption. Terminology Language * Ghoul: A human drinking (and addicted to) vampire blood, usually working as servants and/or "family member" to Vampires to tend to their living place during daytime. * Embrace: The act of turning a human or another mutant into a vampire. Involves the vampire that is "embracing" their victim to completely drain them of their blood and replace said blood with one of vampire's. * Sire: A vampire who's recently "embraced" the victim and turned them into a vampire becomes their Sire. An embraced victim (turned vampire) is their "childe". * Deep sleep: A state which vampire enters after being staked in their heart, or voluntarily. In this state, a vampire is unable to die of hunger, and is extremely difficult to kill by natural means, except burning. * Kindred: Slang among vampires for "vampiric kind". Reference to how humans don't refer to themselves as "humans", but "people". Society * Generally, vampires have built their own society on top of humankind, with their own class-based divide. Poorer vampires have a harder time affording blood bags, resorting to feeding on animals, while the rich monopolize the trade of blood bags for profit and to stay in power. * While there are instances of anarchic groups among the vampires fighting among themselves, generally everyone agrees with the idea of staying hidden among human populace. Nobody wants to deal with vampire hunters. * Vampires have actively assisted the government of NYC for anti-mutant laws, and have made the "scanners" completely ignore any mutagen found within a vampire. There isn't a known way for humans to see a vampire as a mutant, even if they posess a mutagen that isn't vampiric. The scanners will always say "NO MUTAGEN DETECTED". Background The cast of Vampires have lived a long life on the earth, witnessing many reforms, technological advancements, wars and conflicts throughout the ages. The earliest evidence of them has shown up dating all the way back to the Pre-Christ era. Despite the piling up amount of material one can find (if they look hard enough and know what to look for), it's generally common knowledge for people to have never encountered one besides fiction, and for a good reason: Vampires are very secretive about their existence, and are predatory to the human race in nature, forcing them to be hidden among the general populace. Throughout the ages of existing, they've established powerful connections that allowed them to limit the spread of their growth, to hunt down and destroy lone wolf vampires that were the result of a recent turning, to silence, blackmail or downright murder of anyone who comes close to the actual theory of their kind's existence. Movies and literature, in general, depicted the vampires as somebody afraid of holy water, the bible, the crosses, garlic, and sunlight. The only one of these that truly affects them, however, is the sunlight, as the radiation coming off of the sun is deadly for them, always forcing them to inhabit and move around at night hours. It's not often thought about, but there's a good chance that if you were ever stuck in the middle of nowhere and had to call a taxi at 2 in the morning, you were given a ride by one of them. Despite their uncommon history, they have perfectly integrated into today's society, and it would take a very keen eye specifically looking for them to ever distinguish them from regular people. However, the cast does have it's own problems that they are hard at work to solve: Due to the inability of feeding on anyone except 100% pure human speciments, they are, first time in known history, facing the extinction as more and more humans pair with the mutants, dwindling their supply of food. Thus, making vampires selectively Anti-Mutant. Taking advantage of humans' ignorance of their existence, they help them achieve the goal of destroying the mutant kind, because their existence threatens their very own livelyhood. Trivia * The idea is heavily influenced by the game called "Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines", which is also where the track on TFP, "HWS - Days Gone By" comes from. Category:Races/Tribes Category:Races/Tribes of Descendants Era